koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Wei Walkthrough
A Hero Of Chaos Chapter 1: Yellow Turban Assault *Yellow Turban Menace: Han Vs. Yellow Turbans *Commanders: Huangfu Song Vs. Zhang Liang ("Chaos can be a powerful ally.") Since you are starting in the west of the land, go ahead and take care of the generals. Although you can help Liu Bei out, you might want to watch out for the rain storm that comes after Zhang Liang summons it near Huangfu Song. Huangfu Song will not worry too much about it and advance through the stream in the castle only to be met by He Yi leading an ambush party out of the rain. Give your commander a hand then continue your march. You can help Sun Jian and Liu Bei if you want, but they will be stable throughout the battle. After Huangfu Song exits the castle, Yan Zheng will appear as the second ambush party so help out your commander one last time. As you head for Zhang Liang, he will use the water geysers to stop you. Walk pass those springs and put Zhang Liang down! Also, by clearing this stage, he will not appear in the last battle. *Yellow Turban Fortress: Han Vs. Yellow Turbans *Commanders: Zhu Jun Vs. Zhang Bao As you see, Cao Cao will attack from the east and Sun Jian marches from the west. Liu Bei will be assisting you in the west. Attack He Yi and defeat him to pass through the circular path. As you approach closer to the south, Pei Yuan Shao shall use strong winds to slow you down. Cao Cao says, "There is a way to stop these winds! Keep advancing!" Once you reach the bottom, destroy the 3 windmills and defeat Pei Yuan Shao. Although you can assist Sun Jian, he will hardly need any help unless you want the experience. Other than that, defeat Cheng Yuanzhi to open the gate and defeat Zhang Bao to win the second battle. Also, if you clear this stage, Zhang Bao will not appear in the last battle. *Yellow Turban Rebellion: Han Vs. Yellow Turbans *Commanders: He Jin Vs. Zhang Jiao Hint: If you only cleared only one of the other stages and came to the final battle then, either Cao Cao or Sun Jian will say something about the general that is left alive. (Depending on which stage you went to and what general is left.) Anyways, Cao Cao will march from the east while Sun Jian moves in the west. Liu Bei as always will attack the center and join the other two forces. Go ahead and march to the north as you eliminate the officers and general in your way to meet with Zhang Liang. He will summon large rocks to come rolling down towards you, but they can easily be dodged. After you defeat Zhang Liang, head for the north and finish off Zhang Jiao. You can help out Sun Jian and Liu Bei as always for experience, but they will come out on top. Well Done! The Yellow Turban Rebellion is over! ---- Chapter 2: The Alliance against Dong Zhuo *The Attack on Si Shui Gate: Allies Vs. Dong Zhuo's Forces *Commanders: Yuan Shao Vs. Li Jue As you read from the novel, Cao Cao tried to assassinate Dong Zhuo, but failed and fled back to his home. From there, he sends a call to arms across the land to raise an army. As always, you start near Cao Cao near the first three generals of Dong Zhuo's army. Go ahead and take them out to allow Cao Cao to join Sun Jian at Si Shui Gate. As you know, Sun Jian will request for supplies to be sent to his army. Yuan Shu will not do so and hold the supply cargo back. Having no choice you must help out Cao Cao and Sun Jian since they are both camped at Si Shui gate. If you got a horse, haul your butt to Liu Bei's position where the back road is. Since you are at Liu Bei's area, help him out and take the back road into the enemy supply depo. Defeat Fan Chou and Sun Jian will be ready to assault Si Shui Gate. After you arrive at the gate, join in the fighting and defeat Hua Xiong. Later on, Zhang Liao (If he is not in your army.) will appear to take Yuan Shao's head so put him down before that happens. After you defeat Li Jue or let him retreat, pat yourself on the back for a job well done! *The Battle of Hu Lao Gate: Dong Zhou's Forces Vs. Allied Forces *Commanders: Dong Zhuo Vs. Yuan Shao At the start of the battle, Cao Cao will assault from the south while Liu Bei will attack from the north gate. After you managed to break through the gate, a seige ram will appear to destroy Hu Lao Gate. Head for Hu Lao Gate and eliminate the gate captains there to increase the chance of survival for the ram. Once the gate falls, the allied army will rush in to meet Lu Bu guarding the inside. You can fight him as he will always challenge you to a duel or you can run pass him towards Diao Chan. Once you gained entrance into the last area, Dong Zhuo will set the city on fire. At that time, Yuan Shao will advance the main army. Defeat Dong Zhuo or make him retreat and you will have won yourself another battle! ---- Wei Tales: Return of the Yellow Turbans *Eliminate Zhang Jiao: Cao Cao's Army Vs. Zhang Jiao's Army *Commanders: Cao Cao Vs. Zhang Jiao *How to get it: Select the Yellow Turban Rebellion in Chapter 1 first and allow Zhang Jiao to escape. At the start of the battle, Cao Cao will let you know that Zhang Lu must be stopped. Xu Huang will try to stall Zhang Lu's army while Xiahou Dun will take over the fortress to keep him from advancing. Assist them both as best you can because Zhang Lu will arrive real quick. Once you've done that, rush to the fortress up top and take out the generals guarding the area. Do not even bother trying to reach Zhang Jiao because strong winds will keep you from getting to him. (And this time, it is not the windmills.) The main objective here is to beat Zhang Lu's soldiers to cause the real Zhang Lu to appear so do not bother even trying to beat him. If Zhang Lu reaches Zhang Jiao then they both will cast a spell on your army to cause everyone (Including Xiahou Dun and Xu Huang) to turn against Cao Cao. Once Zhang Lu's army is defeated, the real Zhang Lu (Not the illusion) will appear at the second fortress in the north. Once Zhang Lu is defeat, Zhang Jiao will use a spell that causes the soldiers to revolt. Cao Cao and his generals will struggle, but they will not be routed if you break the spell. Once the strong winds have stop, get to Zhang Jiao's position as quick as you can and destroy the large 3 cauldrons. With the spell gone, Zhang Jiao will be easy for you to beat and this will be the end of the Yellow Turbans forever. ---- Chapter 3: Cao Cao's Rise to Power *There is a small advantage here for the first stage if you attack Zhang Xiu first and then attack Lu Bu after. Moreover, lets begin. *Battle of Xia Pi: Lu Bu's Army Vs. Cao Cao's Forces *Commanders: Lu Bu Vs. Cao Cao At the start of the battle, Zhang Ba will attack the main camp from the north west while Zhang Liao will launch a surprise attack on Xiahou Dun near the east gate. Go over there and bail Xiahou Dun out and Zhang Liao will join you after words. (But Zhang Liao was not so willing to join Cao Cao from the novel.) Return back to the north and eliminate Zhang Ba. Some time later, Xiahou Dun will have a cut scene, but despite his wounds, he will still keep on fighting. Next, Lu Bu will slowly realize that he is out numbered and try to send a carriage to the west territory to ally with Yuan Shu. You can stop the carriage or if you love a challenge then allow the carriage safe passage. Around the land, there are three generals who will surrender when their life is low. Go ahead and get rid of them to cause Lu Bu's morale to drop. Once the three generals have surrender, Chen Gong will automatically surrender as well. In case you did not notice, the north gate in the west area is open so head on in to notice the stream going through the caslte. Take this moment to either defeat Diao Chan and make Lu Bu go on a rampage or return to the large rock that was located north near the enemy gate captain. Once the rocks have slowed down the stream, you can easily pass through with little difficulty. Also, the Red Hare horse will cause Lu Bu's morale to be low so get it before him, but that does not mean you actually get the horse. After some time passes in the battle, Yuan Shu will appear to reinforce Lu Bu if you let the carriage go or not. Defeat Yuan Shu and his officers to take a lot of trouble off your back and put Lu Bu in his place; however, you can end this battle quickly if you: *A.) Defeat all the generals on the outside of the castle. *B.) Stopped the carriage from passing through the west gate captain. *C.) Allow Chen Gong to surrender. If those things are done then Lu Bu will retreat. *Battle of Wan Castle: Cao Cao's Escape *Commanders: Cao Cao Vs. Zhang Xiu All you have to do here is make sure Cao Cao gets away. Simple huh? The only problem here is you got to back track a lot. Start off by eliminating the officer and gate captain near you. Next, move south to the next officer and put him out of the way. Later, Dian Wei will have a cut scene as he helps Cao Cao to safety. After you cleared out the generals and officers in the area, Cao Cao will be stalled by the fires within the castle. Although he is trapped, Dian Wei will provide Cao Cao with a way out. Defeat Zhang Xiu one last time and make sure Cao Cao has a clear shot for the exit. Well done! Live to fight another day! *Battle of Guan Du: Yuan Shao's forces Vs. Cao Cao's army *Commanders: Yuan Shao Vs. Cao Cao "Superior number always do not gain victory." As the battle starts off, you can beat this battle either the short way or the long way. The short way is by defending Bai Ma and Yan Jin and not letting them fall. But for those of you who want a long battle, here we go! Yan Liang will attack near Bai Ma and after slaying two officers, Guan Yu will come out to attack. You can keep Guan Yu in this battle by defeating Liu Bei before he meets him. As you know from the novel, Guan Yu will attack and defeat Wen Chou and Yan Liang. After a couple of minutes have passed, Yuan Shao will appear and launch a full-scale assault on both Bai Ma and Yan Jin. If you want to ensure the fall of Bai Ma or Yan Jin then you must lure enemy generals to your comrads. Once Bai Ma or Yan Jin falls, head for the castle Guan Du as you mount up a strong defense. Do not concern yourself with the other generals that are routed just stay on defense and wait for the army to come to you. Once they arrive, 3 siege rams will appear to destroy the walls of Guan Du. At that time, Wu Chao will appear on the map. Cao Cao himself shall go assault Wu Chao and you can either join him or stay on defense at Guan Du. As the assault on Wu Chao begins, Yuan Shao will send reinforcements to the location. After you successfully destroyed Wu Chao, you will be on your way to win the battle. Also, Zhang He will want to serve only the most beautiful general. With Wu Chao burning, Cao Cao's Army's morale will rise up and start beating back the enemy. After you have defeated all the officers on the field, Yuan Shao himself will retreat and thus, Cao Cao will be the northern ruler of China! ---- Wei Tales: Guan Yu's Escape *Guan Yu's Escape: Xiahou Dun's unit Vs. Guan Yu *Commanders: Xiahou Dun Vs. Guan Yu *How to get it: Select the Yellow Turban Rebellion first for Ch 1 then clear both stages in Ch 2. Time to chase down those that flee from Xiahou Dun. Although Guan Yu is far ahead of you, you can still catch him if you have a good horse. (Red Hare or the Shadow Rider) Your only objective here is Guan Yu and the carriage. Although you can eliminate all the generals in the way, you might run the risk of failing the battle. Moreover, just finish off Guan Yu and you will have yourself a easy victory. The Yuan Family Pride *Battle of Ji Province: Cao Cao's Army Vs. Yuan Shao's Forces *Commanders: Yuan Shao Vs. Cao Cao *How to get it: Select Hu Lao Gate first in Ch 2 and defeat Lu Bu then select the Battle of Guan Du in Ch 3 and let Yuan Shao retreat. This is the famous last stand battle of the Yuan Family so you can take your time here. Defeat the three generals outside of the two fortresses in the north. Once you knock off one of the officers under Yuan Shang and Yuan Tan, you will see that the Yuan brothers is at each other throats. Time to talk one of them over. Yuan Shang is on the left while Yuan Tan waits in the right. Take your pick and either Yuan Shang or Yuan Tan will join you. After the other brother is defeated in battle, Yuan Shao will arrive to see his family in such a mess. Once the other brother is caught in his own anger, he will quickly rejoin Yuan Shao, but it won't matter at that point. Defeat the last two members of the Yuan family and that will be the end of the Yuan Family!